Gummi Joes
by Jarred706
Summary: Three Joes in a new world, a world called Dunwyn, their new enemy Duke Igthorn and he has Ogres, so there. A crossover challenge, that I had to stand up to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters appearing in this story are not mine, they are custody of people far smarter and creative than I am.

Note: By the way this is a strange crossover. A buddy of mine gave me the challenge and I stepped up to this one. So ha. Hopefully you're familiar with the Disney cartoon Gummi Bears, and if your not it's out on DVD and I suggest you find it, either that or check out the story on Wikipedia. But here's the general gist, a family of mythical bears drink Gummi Berry Juice and become extremely bouncy whereas humans who drink it gain immense strength for a limited time. Their primary enemy is Duke Igthorn who wants to conquer Dunwyn and has an army of dimwitted ogres. That's it in a nutshell. And I don't figure I need to sum up GI Joe since your reading it's fanfics I assume you know that show.

Chapter 1: Believe it or Not

"So what's so special we need to be here for?" The Joe, codename Roadblock entered the room. His large frame easily larger than anyone else in the room.

"Guy, calls himself 'Hi-Tech' said he had a new toy he wanted to display. His background checks are all good though." Codename Scarlett entered following Roadblock, her long red-hair tied behind her head.

The third figure that walked in was the Joes resident Ninja, Snake-Eyes, becasue everyone knows you can't have a government Special Forces Unit without the token Ninja. His face covered in a black mask.

The person they had come to see stood nearby, Hi-Tech, young, yellow-haired and not looking like your typical scince-nerd. He stood next to a device that could best be explained as being the teleporter prop from Star Trek. When he spoke he spoe with excitement that seemed always present, even inappropriate at times. "Glad you're all here...wasn't Duke supposed to come with you?"

"Duke got called away on somethin'," Roadblock said, "So what's this thing we had to see?"

"Oh a shame he's going to miss this, well anyway this is actually a short-range transporter. You place something here," Hi-Tech gestured towards a small platform, "enter the coordinates and bam it can transport the item up to 1000 meters."

"Could be useful with like river crossing and the like. Does it just move stuff or humans as well?" Scarlett inquired.

"Well it hasn't been tested on humans yet, but potentially it could. Let me show you it in actio. I've got to grab something from the next room real quick. Be right back." Hi-Tech stepped from the room.

The three Joes just stood there looking at each other.

The device then started to hum. Lights began to flash and then there was a loud explosion. The room was filled with smoke...

In the next room Hi-Tech smiled, lifting a small device he spoke into it, his voice sounding different, with a hint of an Australian accent, "Commander three Joes down."

A high hissing voice came over the comm device, "Excellent work Zartan, now leave there before you are found out."

(Elsewhere)

In another place far far away, a place called Dunwyn. Two figures cross swords in battle...well cross wooden swords in mock battle that is. A third figure sits nearby applauding the action before her.

The first fighter a small, pink bear (that's right, I said bear), "Haha Cavin I've got you at my mercy."

The second fighter, human with brown hair that seemed permanently messy, around 13, "Only in your dreams Cubbi."

"Cavin watch out, he's getting the upper hand. I know you're not going to let Cubbi win." the third figure, yellow-haired and attractive, roughly 13 or 14. Princess Cala, giggled.

"Yeah Cavin you'll let the Princess see you lose." Cubbi, the bear, parried one of Cavin's thrusts, laughing all the while.

"And what kind of knight doesn't save the princess, mind you if you were to lose I'd be able to handle myself," Princess Cala said confidently. "What was that?"

Not far away a loud crash sounded, a bright light filled the sky. Then all was silent again, and three new figures stood on the ground.

(The crashsite)

"Roadblock...where are we?" it was Scarlett.

"I can't say for shore, but I'll guarantee we're not in Kansas anymore." Roadblock answered.

Snake-Eyes shook his head as Roadblock said one of the most cliched movie lines ever. Then something else caught his attention the Joes were surrounded on all sides by large purple and green brutes. Two people, or at least kinda people, stepped from the group, these two different than the rest.

The one figure, 100 human, spoke is a nasally voice, as he stroked his black goatee, "Toadwart I do believe we have intruders."

"Yessir Dookie. Want I should send the ogres to eliminate them?" the second figure, short and green, he looked like a mini version of the brutes around him said, his voice high and overly-excited.

"I think yes Toad, or I'm not the Duke Igthorn."

One of the large brutes spoke, his dim-wit blatantly obvious, "What your not Iggy? Then who are you, where is he?"

"Why do I surround myself with buffoonery. Ogres, destroy them." Duke Igthorn shook his head, then shouted his order.

"Ogres?" Scarlett spoke in surpirse as the large brutes came towards her.

"Whatever they are, they're trouble." Roadblock spoke, "and me without my gun."

The ogres came hard, they were strong and the Joes weren't exactly sure what had them. In moments they were locked in struggles of strength with creatures they'd only thought existed in stories...and they were losing.

Just when things seemed hopeless a strange noise sounded through the air. Like that of a bouncing ball, and one of the last things the Joes expected happened. Little bear-like creatures of all shapes and sizes were bouncing here and there and everywhere. The ogres began to change focus to the new creatures, unable to land a hand on any of them. The Joes stood dumbstruck.Duke Igthorn's nasally voice came again, this time shouting, "Gummies! They always show when they're not welcome. Ogres...retreat for... now."

The Ogres and Duke Igthorn all turned heels and fled. The weird bear creatures stopped bouncing, and one of them spoke. Apparently female, with orange fur and a matronally voice, "It's okay, people often are surprised by us."

"Humans shouldn't even be seeing us Grammi, you know humans always bring problems...especially ones dressed like circus freaks," a gruff voice came from one of the bears, male with brown fur.

"Gruffi Gummi, you shouldn't speak about strangers like that. They needed help." the orange furred female spoke again, Grammi was what she had been called.

Scarlett finally spoke, grabbing Roadblocks arm, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Please say you're not."

Roadblock shook his head, "Only if your seeing talking teddy bears."

"Dang. Guess we're both crazy." Scarlett spoke again, "Guess I'll talk to them." Scarleet approached the one called Grammi, "Excuse me..um.. miss. Where are we?"

"You must be lost then child. This is Dunwyn, and we're the Gummi Bears." the woman bear spoke to Scarlett, then curtsied, "My name is Grammi Gummi, this sour apple is Gruffi Gummi," she motioned towards the brown bear, "This is Sunni," she motioned towards a younger looking female, yellow in color.

The yellow bear curtsied, "Pleasure."

A large blue bear stepped forward, a head taller than all the other bears. Meaning he was roughly four foot compared to the three foot other bears around him. His voice was slightly slow sounding, "I'm Tubbi Gummi."

"Oh hoho, it's a pleasure to meet you all," a purple bear stepped forward shifting the spectacles on his face, then reaching out his hand to Scarlett, "My name is Zummi Gummi." He let off a distinct bumbling librarian vibe.

Roadblock looked over at Snake-Eyes, "This whole thing still makes slightly more sense than the Cobra-La plotline from our movie."

Snake-Eyes shook his head in agreement.

TBC

Okay yeah this is weird, but guess what there will be more yet to come. Hopefully you'll appreciate it. Smile, smile wink, wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Gummi Bears and GI Joe do not belong to me. However no one in there right mind can say that this concept is not 100 Jarred Fouche' (ps...that's me :-D).

Note: Sorry it took like forever and a day to update this, I mean really. Deployment's been kinda stressful and I haven't really had the time to write that I wish I had. Though I will be trying to be less that you know 3 months between this and the next chapter. Though I make no promises.

Gummi Joes 2

"People actually dress like this where you're from? Here I thought humans couldn't get any odder looking," Gruffi Gummi said as he inspected the three new figures around him.

"Wait a sec, did **you **just say **I** was odd looking? I mean have you seen yourself lately? You're a talking teddy bear." Scarlett said, slightly offended.

"Actually it's Gummi Bear...who's Teddy Bear? I've never met him." Tummi, the large blue bear asked?

"This is gettin outta hand, I swear I think we're in La-La Land." Roadblock said speaking to Snake Eyes.

"La-La Land? I do believe your are slightly confused there, this is Dunwyn erm...uh...I didn't get your name," the bespectacled bear, Zummi correcting Roadblock.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Roadblock, that's Scarlett, and this is Snake Eyes...and I'm having slight troubles figuring this out. What exactly is a Gummi Bear.?"

"Why, we are. But now dearies I do believe we should get somewhere else before Igthorn and his cronies return. Follow us." Grammi Gummi took point, uneasily the Joes followed.

Gruffi merely spoke to himself under his breath, "Roadblock? Snake Eyes? Not only are they odd looking, they've got weird names."

Snake Eyes glared in his direction, apparently hearing Gruffi. Gruffi merely coughed as if he was clearing his throat.

Back in the Joe's homeworld 

"Commander the machine was a success, three Joes down. Sadly though Duke was not with them." Zartan spoke as he stood before the hooded guise of Cobra Commander.

"Exxxxcellent Zartan, soon our plan will come into fruition. The Joes with not stand in our way this time. Mwahahahaha"

Way Elsewhere, aka Dunwyn, again. Duke Igthorn's castle 

"Those blasted Gummies. They are always interfering. Curse them." Duke Igthorn paced back and forth angrily, "TOADWART!!! Come here quickly, I need something to hit."

"Coming Dookie..." the small green ogre came forth.

Duke Igthorn waited as Toadwart kneeled in front of him, then hammer fisted him over the top of the head. Toadwart fell to the ground, then got back to his feet.

"That's better. Thank you Toad."

"Anytime.." Toadwart said groggily still unable to speak clearly.

"Now we must find out who those strangers were, and how they got here. Perhaps it is something I can use to finally conquer Dunwyn."

"Excellent plan Dookie, I'll send the ogres to look around."

"Very well"

Gummi Glenn, the home of the Gummi Bears 

"Why are we blindfolded again?" Scarlett asked as she was lead through a low doorway.

"Sorry, but we can't have the location of our home become common knowledge. I'm sure you understand." Grammi Gummi said, "Now how about something to eat?"

"Food? Yum, Grammi's cooking is the greateast." the voice of Tummi said as he began removing the blindfolds from the 3 strangers.

"Zummi! Zummi! Something happened when we were out today, there was a loud explosion and...and..." a new voice appeared, sounding like the voice of a young boy.

"And Cubbi is trying to say that's why I beat him," another voice, "Wait a sec who are these people?"

The source of the two new voices became apparent. One was a small pink bear, with an overly large hat, a large feather protruding from it, and on his side he wore a wooden sword. The second was a human male, early teens wearing a blue tunic with his hair tussled.

Before anyone could answer Grammi returned to the room, several plates of different foods apparent, "I hope everyone is good and hungry. Cubbi give me a hand," Grammi spoke to the pink bear, "And Cavin it's good to see you again as well," she motioned towards the human teen.

Everyone eventually sat down as Grammi served helpings of some type of stew to everyone there. The Joes were at first apprehensive until Roadblock tasted first. The shocked look on his face suprised everyone.

"This...is...delicious," Roadblock said as he ate, "Is that oregano and basil I taste?"

"Why yes it is Mr. Block. I take it you know your seasonings?" Grammi said a hint of pride over her face.

"It's Roadblock, one name. And yes I'm a bit of a cook back home." Raodblock glowed.

"Really? I'm impressed."

The pink bear, Cubbi, was looking at Snake Eye's katana where the two of them were seated. He looked at it questioningly.

"What kind of sword is this? Are you a knight or something?" Cubbi asked.

"The sword is a katana, and we're all kind of like knights I guess. We're part of a Special Forces Unit in the US Military. Soldiers." Scarlett said, "He doesn't talk much," she said as when she noticed Cubbi looking in her direction.

Snake Eyes nodded in the direction of the young bear. He motioned the hilt of the sword toward Cubbi. Cubbi cautiously reached for it.

"Wow, this is light. Way lighter than those swords King Gregor's men use. Can I let Cavin see it?"

Snake eyes nodded a yes. Cavin took the blade from Cubbi's hands, expecting to feel the bulk of the broadswords he was familiar with.

"Cool," Cavin stepped away from the table and swang the sword slowly a couple of times, swinging it like a braodsword.

Snake Eyes stood up from the table and walked towards Cavin, standing behind Cavin he used his own hands over the youth's, showing him the proper way to hold the sword, as well as the proper slashing motion.

Gruffi shook his head in frustration.

Everyone finished their meals as Grammi asked Tummi to give her a hand with the dishes. Roadblock offered his services as well.

Snake Eyes allowed himself to be blindfolded again as he followed Cubbi and Cavin outside of the Gummi's home.

"So...um...yeah..." Scarlett looked around the room. Her eyes focusing on Sunni, the young, yellow female bear.

"You're really a soldier? Wow, that's kind of different. I mean I'd rather be a princess or something. You know with others to fight for me, but I guess anything is possible. Cala likes to fight to." Sunni said.

"Cala? Is she a ted...Gummi as well?" Scarlett asked the young bear.

"Heaven's no. She's the King's daughter, you know the Princess of Dunwyn. Also one of my good friends to." Sunni smiled, as if bragging.

"Really? I'd like to meet her."

"Maybe you can tomorrow, but you're going to have to get some normal looking clothes if you plan on moving around during the day. You guys kind of stand out." Sunni said matter-of-factly.

"Or as Gruffi says, we look odd," Scarlett smirked jokingly.

"And I still stand by that." Gruffi's voice came from nearby, "Anyway Zummi said he was able to get a hold of a few things for you all to change into. So come on."

"Is he always that friendly?" Scarlett whispered towards Sunni.

Sunni laughed quietly, "Nah, you should see him when he's in a bad mood."

Joe's world again...Joe headquarters 

"COBRA!!!!!" The familiar cry rang out as countless, facelss Cobra troops followed their speech impedemented (I don't think that's a real word, nor do I care) leader.

"Yo Joe!" Came the response, as a large number of GI Joe Special Forces Unit members engaged the Cobra troops.

Unbeknownst to the Joe's though a small number of Cobra troops had managed to sneak into their base, disguised as DOD (Dept of Defense) civilians. The troops being the Baroness as well as 2 Cobra Shock Troops and Zartan, in his Hi-Tech disguise again.

"Do you know vat we are doing here Zartan?" The Baroness spoke, her raven hair covered in a blonde wig.

"Of course, and it would be in your best interest to remember I am Hi-Tech here." Zartan hissed towards her.

Troop number 1232 and 14598 walked behind the two Cobra troops with names, 1232 asked his partner, "What are we doing?"

"I think we're going to try and trap Duke and whomever else we can get a hold of." 14598 replied.

"So, Plan Alpha dash 12 again huh? We really need to get more original." 1232 said."Yup."

Duke came running around the corner almost running into the 4 Cobra troops, "Oh Hi-Tech,there you are. Have you seen Snake Eyes, Scarlett or Roadblock. Cobra is here, the other Joes have it under control, but they haven't checked in."

"Actually yes, they were in my lab earlier. Let's go and see if they're still there. My assistants will be coming as well.

"No problem,"

Duke followed Hi-Tech/Zartan as well as Baroness/hot blonde chick. 1232 and 14598 behind him.

Approaching the lab Duke followed Hi-Tech in. And before he knew what hit him, Zartan through a gas pellet knocking Duke unconcious. Conveniently he as well as 1232 and 14598 had a mask, and unfortunately for her The Baronness did not. Too bad. Zartan smiled as he had the troops toss the two bodies into the transporter room. With a flick of a switch the machines buzzed and the bright light flashed, and the room was empty.

Dunwyn...once again... 

The ogres looked around for any sign of the strangers they had fought earlier. Then a bright light appeared and two new bodies appeared. A blonde man, in his 30's and an exotic looking woman, who had a blonde wig hanging loosely off her head.

One of the ogres, a purple one, we'll call him Ugnot, lifted the wig and placed it over his head. Laughing stupidly, "Look at me, I'm Princess Cala. Oh no the ogres are coming," he laughed his ape-like laugh again.

The other ogre, a green one, let's call him Nogut, laughed hysterically and Ugnot's joke.

The two ogres became so preoccupied with the wig they didn't notice the two bodies begin to stir.

"Vat are those? Where am I?" The Baroness looked around confused.

"What the...Baroness!?!" Duke didn't even notice the ogres at first, "Oh My God."

Simultaneously Baroness and Duke said, "Zartan."

"Wait did they call themselves Ogres?" Duke heard the ogres talking

"I tink so." The Baroness replied, "We should probably go before we are caught."

"Yeah. You think they'll notice?" Duke looked to the woman he usually fought against.

Just then the Ogres looked their way as Duke and the Baroness began to run

"Get 'em!" Nogut said

"They noticed," Baroness replied.

"Now we know," Duke said.

"I swear if you say knowing if half the battle I'll feed you to them," Baroness glared at the Joe.

Duke just nodded his confirmation, "Now let's run."

TBC


End file.
